Brain ischemia induces an inflammatory response involving activated complement fragments. In a preclinical study we showed that i.v. Ig (IVIG) treatment, which scavenges complement fragments, protects brain cells against the deleterious effects of experimental ischemia and reperfusion (I/R) and prevents I/R-induced mortality in mice. Animals administered IVIG either 30 min before ischemia or after 3 h of reperfusion exhibited a 50-60% reduction of brain infarct size and a 2- to 3-fold improvement of the functional outcome. Even a single low dose of IVIG given after stroke was effective. IVIG was protective in the nonreperfusion model of murine stroke as well and did not exert any peripheral effects. Human IgG as well as intrinsic murine C3 levels were significantly higher in the infarcted brain region compared with the noninjured side, and their physical association was demonstrated by immuno-coprecipitation. C5-deficient mice were significantly protected from I/R injury compared with their wild-type littermates. Exposure of cultured neurons to oxygen/glucose deprivationresulted in increased levels of C3 associated with activation of caspase 3, a marker of apoptosis; both signals were attenuated with IVIG treatment. Our data suggest a major role for complement-mediated cell death in ischemic brain injury and the prospect of using IVIG in relatively low doses as an interventional therapy for stroke. Tumor necrosis factor-alpha; (TNF) plays a prominent role in the brain damage and functional deficits that result from ischemic stroke. It was recently reported that the thalidomide analog 3,6'-dithiothalidomide (3,6'-DT) can selectively inhibit the synthesis of TNF in cultured cells. We therefore tested the therapeutic potential of 3,6'-DT in a mouse model of focal ischemic stroke. Administration of 3,6'-DT immediately prior to a stroke or within 3 hr after the stroke reduced infarct volume, neuronal death, and neurological deficits, whereas thalidomide was effective only when administered prior to stroke. Neuroprotection was accompanied by decreased inflammation; 3,6'-DT-treated mice exhibited reduced expression of TNF, interleukin-1&#946;, and inducible nitric oxide synthase; reduced numbers of activated microglia/macrophages, astrocytes, and neutrophils; and reduced expression of intercellular adhesion molecule-1 in the ischemic brain tissue. 3,6'-DT treatment attenuated stroke-induced disruption of the blood-brain barrier by a mechanism that appears to involve suppression of matrix metalloproteinase-9 and preservation of occludin. Treatment with 3,6'-DT did not reduce ischemic brain damage in mice lacking TNF receptors, consistent with a critical role for suppression of TNF production and TNF signaling in the therapeutic action of 3,6'-DT. These findings suggest that anti-inflammatory mechanisms underlie the therapeutic actions of 3,6-DT in an animal model of stroke. We found that intermittent fasting (IF) ameliorates cognitive deficits in a rat model of sepsis by a mechanism involving NF-&#954;B activation, suppression of the expression of pro-inflammatory cytokines, and enhancement of neurotrophic support. Treatment of rats with LPS resulted in deficits in cognitive performance in the Barnes maze and inhibitory avoidance tests, without changing locomotor activity, that were ameliorated in rats that had been maintained on the IF diet. IF also resulted in reduced levels of mRNAs encoding the LPS receptor TLR4 and inducible nitric oxide synthase (iNOS) in the hippocampus. Moreover, IF prevented LPS-induced elevation of IL-1beta;, IL-1beta; and TNF-alpha5; levels, and prevented the LPS-induced reduction of BDNF levels in the hippocampus. IF also significantly attenuated LPS-induced elevations of serum IL-1beta;, IFN-gamma;, RANTES, TNF-alpha; and IL-6 levels. Taken together, our results suggest that IF induces adaptive responses in the brain and periphery that can suppress inflammation and preserve cognitive function in an animal model of systemic bacterial infection. Recent findings have revealed a novel inflammatory mechanism that contributes to tissue injury in cerebral ischemia mediated by multi-protein complexes termed inflammasomes. Intermittent fasting (IF) can decrease the levels of pro-inflammatory cytokines in the periphery and brain. Here we investigated the impact of IF (16h of food deprivation daily) for 4months on NLRP1 and NLRP3 inflammasome activities following cerebral ischemia. Ischemic stroke was induced in C57BL/6J mice by middle cerebral artery occlusion, followed by reperfusion (I/R). IF decreased the activation of NF-kappa;B and MAPK signaling pathways, the expression of NLRP1 and NLRP3 inflammasome proteins, and both IL-1beta; and IL-18 in the ischemic brain tissue. These findings demonstrate that IF can attenuate the inflammatory response and tissue damage following ischemic stroke by a mechanism involving suppression of NLRP1 and NLRP3 inflammasome activity. Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a debilitating neurological disorder involving an autoimmune reaction to oligodendrocytes and degeneration of the axons they ensheath in the CNS. Because the damage to oligodendrocytes and axons involves local inflammation and associated oxidative stress, we tested the therapeutic efficacy of combined treatment with a potent anti-inflammatory thalidomide analog (lenalidomide) and novel synthetic anti-oxidant cerium oxide nanoparticles (nanoceria) in the experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) mouse model of MS. Lenalidomide treatment alone delayed symptom onset, while nanoceria treatment had no effect on symptom onset or severity, but did promote recovery; lenalidomide and nanoceria each significantly attenuated white matter pathology and associated inflammation. Combined treatment with lenalidomide and nanoceria resulted in a near elimination of EAE symptoms, and reduced white matter pathology and inflammatory cell responses to a much greater extent than either treatment alone. Interpretation By suppressing inflammation and oxidative stress, combined treatment with lenalidomide and nanoceria can reduce demyelination and associated neurological symptoms in EAE mice. Our preclinical data suggest a potential application of this combination therapy in MS. Neuroinflammation in the central nervous system is detrimental for learning and memory, as evident form epidemiological studies linking developmental defects and maternal exposure to harmful pathogens. Postnatal infections can also induce neuroinflammatory responses with long-term consequences. These inflammatory responses can lead to motor deficits and/or behavioral disabilities. We hypothesized that early postnatal toll-like receptor 2 (TLR2)-mediated neuroinflammation would adversely affect cognitive behavior in the adult. Our data indicate that postnatal TLR2 activation affects learning and memory in adult mice in a heterodimer-dependent manner. TLR2/6 activation improved motor function and fear learning, while TLR2/1 activation impaired spatial learning and enhanced fear learning. Moreover, developmental TLR2 deficiency significantly impairs spatial learning and enhances fear learning, stressing the involvement of the TLR2 pathway in learning and memory. Analysis of the transcriptional effects of TLR2 activation reveals both common and unique transcriptional programs following heterodimer-specific TLR2 activation. These results imply that adult cognitive behavior could be influenced in part, by activation or alterations in the TLR2 pathway at birth.